1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having board eschewing cavity.
2. Description of the prior art
Currently, it is a significant trend in consumer electronic industry to provide products with smaller and smaller size, such as famous Apple's Mac Air, Amazon's Kindle and so on. Therefore, it's easy to realize that connectors used in these shrinking devices are also facing a need for smaller size, and the connector manufacturers are making every effort to reduce it.
Hence, an electrical connector with low profile is desired continually.